


Welcome to the madness

by deaddarkness



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Rebel against coaches, crowd stunner, first time love, hot otabek, hotel room action, masterbating, motorbike action, music sex, reckless yuri, rock star skating, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaddarkness/pseuds/deaddarkness
Summary: With grand prix finals over the skaters given a couple of days to come up with a performance to show off and Yurio was at a blank until Otabek had given him the best music to dance too. (this story is pretty much canon ;) )





	

**Author's Note:**

> This Fic is based off the 30 sec extra footage of Yurio's welcome to the madness performance at the grand prix exhibition, how it came about in my vision. Yes Yurio is 15 when he did it but he did it for the man he has feelings for.

After the Grand prix final medal podium was over Yuri Plistskey was on top of the world though he avoided JJ and made quick congrats to Yuri, his mind was already focus on one thing, Otabek Altin. Otabek programs were flawless even though he didn’t try any high based points which JJ somehow after flunking both his performances placed him just above his friend Otabek. “Well seems you aren’t going to be retiring huh” Yurio said to Yuri as they headed off the ice together, Yuri seemed very happy to have got this far and seeing him smile made Yurio realise he has an infinite match and competitor to compete against next time. “I did see Otabek over there he seems very pleased and couldn’t take his eyes off you, is something going on there” Yuri query yet Yurio tried not to blushed or react. Victor came over to where Yuri stood and Yurio made a bee line away from the rink, Otabek was just in the hall way waiting for him. Yakov and Lilia came over and halted Yurio in his tracks “you made us so proud Yuri, you evolved from prima ballerina into a beautiful monster” Lilia hugged him as Yuri was over joy but anxious to get to Otabek.

“You are amazing, I hope you worked out what you’re doing for your exhibition skate in a day or so, given a little break from the grand prix” Yakov said to Yurio as he managed to pry himself away from Lilia “I have a idea, though I have to see someone right now excuse me will celebrate later” Yakov brows knitted in as Lilia watched Yurio leave through the curtain and notice Otabek there. His heart was racing yet he didn’t know what to say or do “Yurio congrats you surprised everyone, was wondering if Yuri Katsuki would taken the gold” Yurio growled at that name as he would “the Pig had no chance, I was I was......” he choked back on his words tears were streaming down his face as Otabek thumbed away a droplet from his cheek. “I can’t believe JJ placed.....and not you now I have to come with an exhibition performance to do in two days time...” Yurio buried himself against Otabek’s chest oh it was so warm.

“Yurio I’m not feeling disappointed in what has happened...I think I love to help you with your exhibition....” Otabek started to walk and Yurio followed. Being in his arms was amazing he wanted him to rush onto the ice after he finished and hold him tight even kiss him. Oh how he wanted Otabek to kiss him so badly. With the gold medal hanging from his neck he had his sport jacket on over his outfit though he quickly told Otabek to make a detour to the change rooms. Otabek already had changed into his biker jacket, white woollen jumper with grey scarf what he worn we he met him first time. His mind wandered back to that moment they had together, he didn’t realise someone had feelings for him even more so that he offered to become his friend. His only friend, yet now Yurio wonder if the term friend was used instead of boyfriend. Yurio got changed though Otabek waited outside even though it was the men’s changing room, he had to give credit to him he was a gentleman. As soon as he got his regular clothes on and ditched the costume he merged Otabek was looking at his phone.

“I’m so hungry, and tired could we like go back to the hotel room for tonight?” Yurio said as Otabek just nodded he put his phone away and led Yurio out the door. Otabek had his bike parked close by and he unlocked the storage box on the side and took out the helmets, they were not standard motorbike helmets they were like mudlarks, helmets soldiers wore during war times. Yurio liked them as nothing was completely obscuring Otabek’s features from his eyes. Soon the motor was revs and they were off down the street in the cold Barcelona air, watching the Christmas decorations fly by as they headed around to the hotel they were staying at. Yurio had butterflies in his stomach right now, oh how he wanted to tell Otabek how he felt, though he wonder if Otabek felt the same as he did. Was this love at first sight, the fact that Yurio has someone he can go to for support and compassion? Otabek took Yurio’s helmet off, his dark eyes looking into his sent warmth inside him “Did you want to come to my room?” he said as he packed the helmets away and locked the storage box. There were already people leaving the rink and now some wild fan girls had spotted the gold medallist “Theres YURIO!!! And OTABEK” they screamed they almost descended upon the two. They notice them split second and made and rush inside through the lobby towards the card operated lifts. The girls poured in after them into the lobby as Otabek shoved the card against the pad and the doors closed. Breathing heavily the two of them slumped together to one side of the lift as it went up to the floor.

“That wasn’t what I wanted to do..... run....I feel exhausted now” Yurio being more tired than Otabek as the door opened they headed out quickly over where Otabek was staying. Yurio looked around weary he didn’t want people to find him here soon they entered his room and everything was quiet. The bed looks so inviting and Yurio collapsed onto it with a thud and Otabek took up a chair, and sat there watching his friend breathed deeply. He wanted to tell Yurio he was in love with him, he always had been the moment he saw him in ballet classes’ years ago. He was jealous of Yurio’s skills and flexibility which he wished he had. “I see why the fan girls are crazy about? I was wondering if there were any male fan boys of you.” Yurio sat up and looked at Otabek who was smiling at him from the chair. If there were male fans he hasn’t met them at all, just annoying loud teenagers screaming at him and wanting photos with him for instagram.

“You saved my life twice, I’ll admit I loved your routines both of them they were medal worthily in my eyes....” he said as Otabek dug into his pocket pulled out his phone, though Yurio now realise it wasn’t his phone, it was a Ipod maybe that was what he had looked at before Yurio came out of the change rooms. He fished out a set of red headphones and moved from the chair and sat down next to Yurio. “I been going through my collection, one particular song had come to my mind how I think it will be your Eros.....” Yurio eyes widen the way Otabek said Eros and was for him this was a big sign that Otabek was conveying to him. Otabek placed one ear bud into Yurio’s dainty ear Yurio just kept looking at him as he placed the other into his own and hit the play. The sudden rush of pure rock music surprised and yet energised his senses the beats the rough guitar riffs the high pitch animal like singing. Otabek was smiling yet he had his eyes closed, was he thinking of Yurio skating to this every time he listens to this song. “Otabek.....this this....what you see me skating too...” Yurio stuttered as he removed the ear bud and sat there processing the flood of such pure lustful sexual rock pleasuring his brain.

Otabek took the other ear bud out and pauses the song, Yurio knew so little about Otabek yet for his friend to think that a particular song and one to be his Eros was either alarming yet a sign of a connection between them. “Yurio this song is what I feel describes who you are to ... me I wonder if you consider this piece as a way to express yourself to everyone” Otabek put an arm around Yurio who was now at a loss for words. “I like it....I never heard of this or have even seen anyone do such a song to skate routine period" He could feel his heart racing, his loins on fire yet he couldn’t spring into action onto Otabek just encase he won’t accept the movements. It was then his mind dwell on his age, 15 he accomplished a lot for his age and fearing his body changes and puberty looming this exhibition will surely have everyone in at loss for words.  
“Yurio if this is too hard for you to perform to unless Yakov got something else in mind....”

“No he doesn’t I hope not, I want to do this song so bad now knowing you want this”

Yurio stood up from the bed he was feeling so inspired right now yet he really wanted to just get physical with Otabek, looking at this sexy man was driving him wild. “I so want this, I better go and get some sleep in order to get up early tomorrow for practise. Will you be coming along to watch? I’am wondering now if Yakov and Lilia will approve of this concept....” Yurio was having a little self doubt as Otabek stood up and hugged him. He bought his lips close to his ear “Even if they don’t approve I’ll bet they won’t be disappointed in your performance, you already won gold twice....I’ll let you know something.... my last name means gold.....I’m glad to have you win me” Otabek licked his ear that was enough to make Yurio want to collapse in a heap. This wasn’t fair play he thought he wanted to be making the moves yet he couldn’t not even now. “I guess you better call it a night, I better transfer that song to your phone as Yurio dug his phone out and handed to Otabek.

It didn’t take too long and soon Otabek handed the phone back with the rock song immersed into his playlist. “I can’t wait to see how your coaches will react” he smiled as Yurio was lead to the door he lean against it “I don’t want to go to sleep......or go back to my room” he whined Otabek opened the door and gently pushed him into the hallway  
“Sleep my tiger” he then closed the door leaving Yurio in a utter mess. Yurio headed towards the lift then realised he was staying on the same floor as Otabek which didn’t occur to him until now. Even more so he was right opposite him now he wonder if Yakov and Lilia were inside. “Oh great.....” he thought as he used his key opened the door to see the two stern face coaches looking at him like his parents. “Yurio where have you been!!!” Lilia scorned as Yurio just bypassed them headed towards his adjacent room  
“Out with a friend, who was staying just across the hallway. I have inspiration for my exhibition I’m going to sleep” he barks as he slammed the door. Yakov and Lilia looked at each other and decided to sit down and drink champagne and talk about the good old days.

That night Yurio mind was a rush of images, he listen to the song so much and saw what he wears for this program, tight black leather pants with purple rhinestones on bottom, a see through tank top with a bejewelled cross on it and purple rhinestone jacket. He sporting some shades and large gold cross around his neck, he looked like a rock star and he did the most racy sexual performance he ever considered doing. It was all for Otabek, he would do highest split jumps, then a slide in such a way that once he threw the jacket off his tank top will fly up to exposed his chest. That will sent Otabek a message he wants him so badly. Then he would throw the shades into the crowd which he saw Otabek catch and give him positive gesture with his hand some reason a gun. He could hear the crowds screaming and soon the dream ended. The alarm went off on his phone over throwing the rock music with beep beep... beep. 

It got to a point where he got off the ice and was heading towards Otabek in such a way he wanted to climb onto him and grind his trapped erection against his. With a groan Yurio squinted at the sun coming through the blinds. “Yurio you awake?” Lilia knocked on the door, she felt like somewhat like a motherly figure to him at the moment and Yakov being a father figure even though Yurio wasn’t their child. Yurio eventually left his warm bed and slowly got dress, realised he will have to explain to them what he has in mind. Yakov already order room service and was eating breakfast as Yurio soon sat down and ate a little. “You know we could have gone out for a celebrator meal yet you disappeared why?” he glared at Yurio who ate some toast. 

“I have a friend one of the competitors who was just happening to be staying across from where we are. He had suggested an idea and music for me to use for the exhibition in two days" Yakov and Lilia knew that Yurio had changed a lot due to people around him; they had Yurio speak of his friend yet not really mentioned a name to a face.  
“So who is this friend? Got a name?” Lilia asked as Yurio just look at the pair of them “Otabek Altin...apparently he was at your training camp years ago Yakov, I just found out about that from a couple of days ago” Yakov tried to think of that person in his head then realised who Yurio was referring too. A young boy from Kazakhstan who did ballet and tried out for the novice classes though he eventually moved away and Yurio never saw him again until now. 

“Otabek is very nice boy a little rough around the edges yet I see why he is an ideal friend for you” Lilia sipped her coffee. Yakov returned from his mind and past memories back into the room “Right so what had he suggested for you to do? We had ideas ourselves you know!!!” he thumped the table hard. Yurio fished out his iphone and took some ear buds out and plugged them in he was smirking yet he wonder if the oldies will be freaked out by the foreign music. “Listen to this if you dare and no matter what you say or do... I’m not going to listen to you two. I have a plan and reason for this piece” he handed one bud each which they took reluctantly. He hit play and watched the two of them freak out over the loud music Yakov flung the ear bud down onto the table yet Lilia kept it in feeling a wild raw animal sensation that she didn’t want to remove.  
“YURIO!!!! Turn that off now” he fished the ear bud from Lilia who slapped him across the face. “YAKOV! How dare you.... that music was defiantly something I surely may not listen too, yet it’s something that says Yurio to a tea. I’ll admit brought back some angst teenage moments for me” she said as Yurio took the ear buds back. Wow Lilia is really cool he thought and as usual Yakov wasn’t cool with it.

“Yakov this is just an exhibition performance, he already won gold he doesn’t have to become classical allows the skaters to do whatever they wish” Lilia wipe her mouth as Yurio smiled mocking like at Yakov “Gahhhhhhhhhhh fine.....you made a point we better go and get this performance practise and planned out” he stood up and wipe his mouth before shoving the napkin down onto the table. From there they headed out the door into the hallway and Otabek was there that moment Yakov approached him and Lilia stood by yurio “So I now I know who you are...and suggested such inferior piece of music for Yurio to dance too. What is your angle on this suggestion?” he sized him up yet Otabek wasn’t disturbed by it. He stood his ground and silent “I personally think it’s something he can only do, in his own way to express himself” then he sent a quick wink to Yurio who blushed. “Yakov just leave them be.... we have to get to the rink” Lilia walked Yurio down the hallway as Yakov grumbled Otabek trailed behind he waited for them to get into the lift and disappear.

Everyone was already down at the rink practising and of course Victor and convinced Yuri do his FS song Stay close to me even wear matching outfits. It was emotional moment for Yuri yet Yurio was keener to get himself into gear. He knew what he wanted to wear and yet he didn’t want everyone to know it was going to be a surprise. Otabek sat down as Yakov and Lilia ended up taking up a spot closer to the rink. Yurio listen to his song through his iphone as he did some incredible moves even the slide that caused his exercise top to flare up a little, Otabek blushed Lilia and Yakov were in a mixed emotional state, Yakov didn’t like the idea and yet Lilia was impressed more and more. This was surely going to give the impression that Yurio was far more superior to Yuri. Victor and Yuri watched stunned the jumps and the slides and the full force that Yurio did was making victor wonder if he ever could do something like that himself. He never ever did such a reckless crowd stunner before and this was going to be it. 

“Yurio is going all out... I'm speechless I wonder why he doing this? Is he in love??” Victor eyes notice the fight between Yakov and Lila then his eyes focused on a lone crowd watcher. Otabek was there, watching Yurio skate intently. Yuri notices it too “Do you think that Yurio would do this for....Otabek?” he had to admit Otabek had changed Yurio as much as Yurio changed him. 

“I can’t wait to see this in full...I know our performances will be moving yet that’s going to win everyone’s attention over... not that I’m bothered by it” Victor kissed Yuri on the cheek. Yuri smiled he was much in love and living his dream, and the dream will never end for him at all. Soon enough exhibition night came and it was D day for Yurio rock star performance. Yakov had calmed down whilst Lilia was happy with Yurio’s costume, question is where was Otabek? Yurio hope he was near the rink, he wished he was on the rink like his dream. Soon the announcer came over the PA and Yurio headed towards the rink gate and skated onto the ice under the lights and amongst the darkness of the audience. With shades on, his hair tied back into a top knot. Eye shadow heavily covered his eyes. Otabek stood close by and Yurio spotted him and soon took up starting point. The music roared over the sound system and Yurio was in the zone, he shrugged the jacket off and tossed it away and soon he was skating split jump in the air, quads before then the shades had to go and he knew where Otabek was there now he got on the ice close to the barrier. 

With a sudden toss of the glasses came in his direction and Otabek caught them with ease. It was from there Yurio wound around and then did the slide and Otabek was stunned and aroused big time, that skin was on show was a long moment. Otabek put the shades on himself and watched as Yurio kept cutting up the ice and soon the music ended and so did Yurio. Panting hard he was exhausted yet enthralled cause Otabek was there now right next to him in the shades helping him up. “Otabek....” he purred between breathes he was led to the rink side and stepped off. Lilia rushed over and hugged Yurio “That was amazing.... you never surprise me so much” she cried yet Yakov just petted Yurio on the head “Well done kid... and you Otabek... take care of Yurio” he said he seemed to appreciate Otabek now. Yurio and Otabek headed off towards the change rooms, he couldn’t care less about any other things right now he wanted to get something off his chest.

“Otabek....thanks for everything” Yurio said has he put the jacket down on the bench and sat for a moment. “Yurio you were magnificent ... I felt the raw passion from your performance...that” Otabek looked down and notice the bulge in his pants. “I want you so bad....take me now” Yurio pulled Otabek down and kissed him hard, this kiss wasn’t chaste, it wasn’t soft yet it was amazing. Otabek hands latched onto Yurio head and neck their tongues were crashing into each other’s as he pulled Yurio into his lap. Yurio pulled away for a moment and looked into Otabek’s eyes “Should we consider doing it somewhere else.....” that left Otabek torn then realised the logic behind it. Otabek lifted Yurio up in one sweep into a bridal hold “We should... let’s try and get back to the hotel before anyone else notices” he said and soon put him down. What about the costume, I need to change?” Otabek just pulled him out the door into the hallway. “No time we must do this now” he said as he got out the door and ran over to the bike. It was cold and the sudden chill hit Yurio his arms wrapped around him “It’s cold out here” he said as then Otabek took off his jacket and wrapped it around Yurio.

 

“Just hold out.... it won’t be long” he said calmly yet he wanted to be in that room, in that bed with Yurio pressed against his naked body right now. Yurio climbed onto the bike and they drove back to the hotel and in a flurry they made it upstairs and into his room where they couldn’t contain themselves anymore.  
“I so want you to strip for me” Otabek was kissing Yurio on the lips and travelling down his cheek to his neck. Oh how he wanted to kiss his neck, Yurio was in heaven now.

“A strip show hmmmm well it be the fast one you see... or I’ll make it painfully slow” he purred as Otabek sat down the bed. He already slung the jumper and scarf and the sight of his naked chest was enough to get Yurio going. Yurio started with Otabek’s jacket and did the same move he did on the ice and flung it away into a corner of the room. Otabek undid his pants and fished out his erection stroking it as Yurio continued soon the tank top went, and his bare chest was now on show with the large gold cross decorating his neck still in place. His hands travelled his naked top half down the settle on the leather pants, he undid the top button and soon the fly was undone. He moved his limbs in such a seductive way and soon those pants were on the ground and nothing was there to obscure the sight before Otabek. “You liked that?” he said as he kicked the pants away, he kept the eye shadow on and the necklace; his hair remained tied up. “Very much....” he removed his pants and soon Yurio was on his naked lap grinding his cock against his; the kissing returned and soon Otabek was pinned down onto the bed with Yurio on top of him.

Yurio never done anything like this before though now he was about to be very intimate with the man he loves, he was left complexed. Though Otabek pulled away from Yurio for a moment “I have a confession to make....ever since I saw you I couldn’t get you out of my mind.... I found myself wanting this, I didn’t know if I’ll ever have it. I pleasured myself....with these” Otabek fished out of a side table drawer a tube of lube and a vibrating dildo which left Yurio surprised. “You had sexual thoughts about me? I wonder about the same thing I didn’t expect us to do it” Yurio laid down onto Otabek’s chest.  
“I did... after seeing you do that performance for me as really confirmed how I feel for you. I want you to do me... I’m ready for it” Otabek said as Yurio sat up again.  
“What do I do? I don’t know much??” Yurio looked complexes at the wrong time to be as Otabek sat up they were still semi hard though Otabek took Yurio’s hand and placed it around his cock and then proceeded to do jerking movement and soon Yurio got the idea. Otabek took Yurio’s cock and they were fisting each other until they came.

They both climaxed and they sat there panting Yurio couldn’t help but feel weird about what had just happened “Yurio I didn’t expect you to know, I guess you never really watched or read sexual material though I’m glad we did this....we can always wait until you’re a little older” Otabek kissed Yurio who pulled away feeling at a loss.  
“I wanted to make you feel good.... I know we aren’t that far apart in age yet....can’t get over what just happened” Yurio moved to the end of the bed and sat there. Otabek could see this situation hadn’t gone well as he liked “Yurio don’t feel discouraged this is a sign we have been wanting. We can work own our budding relationship or go back to friends and then work way up. It doesn’t bother me” Otabek words seemed so comforting at Yurio looked over his shoulder at him. “True I guess we could just start over....” Otabek moved over to the end of the bed and put arm around Yurio “Yes I think for now... let’s consider that” they sat there for a while, eventually the clothes were back on and Yurio said good night to Otabek and closed the door.


End file.
